Rolling Sands
by IOSirus
Summary: Gabe hatches a devious plot to have some "fun". This one is on the shorter side, and I actually had no intention of writing this one :\.


It looked like a rag-tag group of raiders, that is, if one could even see them. Staggering against the storm, they sought any form of shelter. They needed to find some not only for the sake of their own safety, but for those they had in tow. The villagers that they had with them were now refugees. Their village was razed to the ground by the local warlord. Wearily, they began their trek to the nearest city. It was about a half day's walk. They had been tracking the storm, knowing that it was coming, but it arrived faster than what was expected.

Jack and Gabriel had brought one of the villagers up to the front to help guide them. He claimed to know of a cave where they could wait out the storm. Due to the language barrier, Ana who was at the rear of the group with Angela, was brought to the front to be the interpreter. The villager had very broken English, and preferred Arabic when trying to give directions. Slowly they pressed onwards, fighting against the wind and sand.

"How much farther did he say the cave was Ana?" It was hard to communicate through the storm. Everything below a yell was lost in the whipping wind.

"Not much, it's just before the ridge. Don't worry, we' get there Jack."

The sand had made its way into all parts of their outfits, seeming to accumulate the most the more uncomfortable areas. All of them, even the villagers, could hardly wait until they reached the cave. Finally, the cave came into view, that is, the view being just feet away from it. Staying at the entrance to usher the villagers inside, Jack waited until every last person made it inside. That last person was Angela.

"You good there Ange?"

Giving a little huff, she shook the sand from her hair. "Yes, but this sand is atrocious. I'll need a long shower once we're done."

"Heh, you and me both."

Making their way inside, they found that some of the villagers had started a small fire and were warming themselves up from the brutal wind. Meanwhile, both Ana and Gabe were tending to any wounds that were inflicted. Albeit the wounds were rather small, cleaning them up was a better alternative than to letting them go and have infection set in.

Looking up from one of the abrasions he was patching up, Gabe called over to Angela as she and Jack were walking in. "Took you guys long enough. You're much better at healing doc, you can take over here."

Switching roles with Gabe, Angela and Ana finished patching the rest of the villagers up.

"We might as well stay the night here," Jack announced. "The storm will subside by morning, and we can finish our route. So make yourselves comfortable, we're sleeping here."

Translating what Jack had said for the villagers to understand, Ana told the rest of the plan. As everyone got settled in, it seemed that many of the villagers were restless. The storm outside nearly blotted out the sun, giving a false sensation of night time. In reality, it was only six at night, but the darkness made it seem like it was close to midnight.

"This is gonna be a long night… great."

"Oh hush Gabriel, it will be fine."

"Sure Ana, sure. Why don't you tell that to the kids running around?"

"Did you never run around as a kid? Let them have their fun."

"They can have their fun when it doesn't interrupt me from trying to sleep."

"You're exasperating…"

"Back at you… ya know, why don't we get those lovebirds over here to join in on the 'fun'?"

All Ana could do was roll her eyes.

"Hey! Earth to Morrison! Get your girlfriend and come over here! Ana says we're havin' a blast!"

"For one: I said to let the kids have their fun. And two: at no time did I say 'we're having a blast'."

"Nu-uh, we're gonna have fun now."

"And how exactly will we do that?"

"If I can't sleep, then neither can they." jerking his thumb back, motioning to the village children. "So we're gonna keep 'em awake by telling a story. And who better than… Ah, Jack! You made it! I was almost beginning to think that you didn't get my message!"

"It's hard to miss your 'message' when it was yelled across a tiny cave."

"Ana. I swear…"

"Hey. I'm just saying."

Grumbling, Gabe rolled back over to face Jack and Angela. "Alright, so back to business. You two are gonna tell the kids a story to keep them quiet, and Ana will translate it so they can understand."

"Wait. Why are you including me in this?" Ana piped up.

"I said that we are gonna have fun. Last I checked, 'we' is inclusive of all of us."

"Okay, so you are also a part of we. So what are you going to do?"

"Oh I'm gonna go to sleep."

"WHAT?'

"I said 'fun', and my definition of fun is going to bed."

"Gabriel Reyes! I will…"

Yawning, Gabe rolled back his sleeve to reveal nothing but a bare wrist, "Well would you look at the time. I guess it's time I turned in for the night."

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting out of this that easily!"

"Ssssh, not so loud. I'm tryna sleep."

Looking up, Ana noticed Jack was having a hard time to contain his laughter. And beside him Angela offered a sympathetic smile, and a hand to help Ana up from where she was sitting.

"Come on Ana, it shouldn't be too bad. It's best we leave Gabe to rest."

Raising his arm so that Ana could see it, Gabe pointed to Angela in agreement. This only seemed to goad Ana further.

"Don't you think that for a moment you will get out of this! I will get you back! Mark. My. Words."

Ushering Ana away, Angela began again. "It shouldn't be too bad. From what I've noticed, the kids all seem to have a basic understanding of English. They just don't know how to use it since it's not their native tongue. You shouldn't really have to even translate for them."

Sighing, Ana replied. "Thank you, but I have a question. I'm serious Angela, how do you do it? How do you put up with men that act like such children?"

"Hey! I heard that!"

"I wasn't referring to you, Jack!" Turning her attention back to Angela, "But how do you do it?"

"They're not so bad, once you get used to them. They each have their moments, but they're fun to be with."

"I'll give it to you. I could never do your job."

Sitting down around the fire, Ana called for the kids to join them.

"So do you guys have a story ready?" Ana asked Angela.

"I was actually hoping Jack had one."

"Well, of course, I have plenty of stories, but none are suitable for our current audience…"

"You can tell the one about Bailey," Angela interjected. "You've told me that one countless times!"

"Bail… Oooooh, Bailey… Yeah but that one's kind of embarrassing."

"Aww come on. You'll do fine. No one will judge you."

"I hope I don't regret this."

"I'll help tell it if you'd like." A small smile on Angela's face.

And so they began their tale of how Jack met Bailey, his puppy.

By the end of the story, most if not all of the kids were fast asleep. Letting sleep overtake them too, the three turned in for the night. The silence was broken by Ana's soft whispers to Angela.

"Gabriel was right. That was fun."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"I never knew Jack to show such compassion."

"He's full of surprises. Many good surprises."

"… Good night Angela. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night."

* * *

Hope you all are having a good week! Here is a story that I had no intention of writing. Stay wonderful.

Your friend,

~IOSirus


End file.
